


习得性无助（中）

by ShirleyAmell



Category: shazam!(2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyAmell/pseuds/ShirleyAmell





	习得性无助（中）

色欲一直在希瓦纳的身体里冷眼旁观。它不像暴食和贪婪那样始终聒噪不休，也不像傲慢那样故作清高，愤怒在他看来是个没有头脑的家伙，懒惰和嫉妒只会被动地接受。而他是天生的征服者，却能蛰伏待机，在神和人的世界，都要服从于最原始的欲望，服从于他。

希瓦纳可怜的小心思在他眼里无所遁形，男人无数次在他的精神投射或者触手的操弄下高潮尖叫，有时希瓦纳会叫着哥哥的名字射出来。男人对于家庭扭曲的感情一度让他感到困惑不解，但他现在大概能窥见一二了。希瓦纳带回来的那个小男孩，和那时候的小塞迪斯差不多大，让他几乎忘记了这就是沙赞选中的继承人。希瓦纳似乎找到了新的宣泄童年阴影的方法，他将自己的悲惨经历投射到男孩身上，妄图把他扭曲成自己的模样。色欲感到希瓦纳的个人意志变得强烈了，为此其他大人物们颇有微词，暗中商量着如何防范他们的傀儡脱离掌控。男人开始拒绝他的邀请，于是色欲有了新的想法——替代品，可以这么说。

他对小男孩的身体可没什么兴趣，太脆弱了，在神的面前只是一团随时会化掉的棉花糖。但男孩变身后的身体就要有趣的多，在几次战斗中色欲分出一些心思来打量青年的躯体。紧身的制服包裹着漂亮的肌肉线条，让他想起众神时代起伏的山峦；青年的双腿修长有力，但很快就会被柔软的触手缠住，扭捏羞耻地大开着。在健美的躯体相称下他的长相则温和多了，没有过多的棱角而显得柔软又纯真，像是成年人的面孔下包裹着甜美的草莓夹心，色欲迫不及待地想要见到他脸上错愕迷乱的泪水。

他的机会很快就来了。

比利·巴特森逃跑过很多次，像他曾经逃离二十三家寄养家庭那样，但在希瓦纳的领地从没有成功过。男人只是把他带回原来那个封闭的房间，用鞭子似的电光抽打他，那些冰蓝色的闪电在他背上留下深刻交错的血痕，直到他哭着求饶才会停下。

色欲透过希瓦纳的眼睛看到再次被抓住的男孩，这次他有了魔法的倚仗，在希瓦纳的攻击下跌跌撞撞地逃跑，制服勾勒出漂亮的小腿线条。

“博士，我们做个交易。”

他的声音适时地飘到希瓦纳耳边，男人不由得停了下来。色欲已经很久没有来打扰他了，对于这位他心里始终抱有奇怪的情绪，混合了畏惧和期待。只要色欲动一动念头，他现在就会立刻陷入难以自拔的情欲，毫无理智地要求无论什么人填满身后的空缺。

“我觉得现在不是时候。”希瓦纳警惕道。

“哦不是你想的那样。”色欲咯咯地怪笑起来，“我帮你把你的男孩带回来，你得把他借我用一下。记得吗，你已经很久没有满足过我了。”

 

比利对希瓦纳和色欲的交谈一无所知，希瓦纳似乎突然停止了追逐，他不敢回头看，只是一瘸一拐地往前走。然而突然间他受伤的那条腿就被什么柔软的东西缠住了，伤口被狠狠地挤压着，比利痛得“啊”了一声，膝盖几乎软倒在地上，靠另一条腿勉强站着。

色欲维持着他的优雅，不紧不慢地伸出触手将青年的腰肢固定住，然后松开其他的桎梏，任由他的四肢徒劳地挣扎着，像是故意为了欣赏猎物惊惧无助的样子。男孩惊恐的神情从成年人的面孔上显现出来，形成一种奇异的反差。色欲可以从比利琥珀色的瞳仁里看到自己的倒影，这让他兴奋地又凑近了些。

比利对接下来要发生的事感到陌生且惶恐，他的大脑一片混乱，胡言乱语了些什么，但色欲根本不在意他无力的推拒，他开始探索这具身体。怪物凑近身来，长长的舌头舔舐过他的颈侧和耳廓，舌头上的粗糙颗粒磨蹭过皮肤，比利因为这种奇怪的触感而浑身一抖。色欲有着丑陋的外表，掌管着躯体交缠的欲火，而体液却是冰冷的清水，那些水滴顺着脖颈流下来钻进了看似密不透风的制服下。触手代替了双手，它们在他身上蛇一样地游走，几乎让他产生被爱抚的错觉，但那始终是一种侵犯，粘腻的触感让他的胃部升起一阵呕吐感。

色欲不满于比利紧紧蜷起来的双腿，一根触手从他的大腿中间伸进去，那里的皮肤过于敏感，即使隔着布料也能感受到触手上的吸盘如同吮吸花蜜一般附在他的大腿内侧。色欲欣赏着比利不断踢蹬的修长双腿，隔了一会儿才慢悠悠地缠住纤细的脚踝，将它们分开成一个足以将隐秘处一览无余的角度。

“安静点，小男孩。”

色欲用轻快地语调这么说着，尖利的爪子在青年的的下腹部轻轻地刮挠，他很擅长做这些事，很快比利就感到一股陌生的热意向下身涌去。在原罪的骚弄下他成年人的身体有了反应，像每一个小男孩都会经历第一次梦遗，阴茎被紧身的布料包裹着逐渐支起一个明显的形状，他因为身体发生的变化而羞耻地扭过头去，却看到不远处一双笔直的长腿。

希瓦纳正在看着自己。

这个念头在脑海中迅速炸开，不知为何一股奇异的欲望忽然开始蔓延。那种皮革和湿冷包围的触觉可能在某一次的梦里出现过，男人蓝色的魔瞳在他的神经末梢打了一个火星，引线中带着电流的刺痛流遍全身。

制服在色欲的尖爪下毫无悬念地撕裂，他听到怪物的咂嘴声，紧接着硕大的异物从未被开拓过的入口挤进去。原罪的侵入和之前耐心的爱抚有着天壤之别，他好像终于等不及了，以最原始的蛮力横冲直撞，那些吸盘像砂纸一样摩擦过娇嫩的内壁，血液和不知名的粘腻液体混合着流出来，在大腿根部蜿蜒地攀爬着。比利感谢被赋予六神之力的身体，这让他只是悲惨地尖叫出来而不是直接被劈成两半。触手是冰冷的，在他滚烫的甬道里像一把冰刀在来回地划割，比利拼命眨着眼睛，让模糊视线的泪水从眼角流下来。

色欲温柔地舔舐着他的侧脸，另一根触手缠绕在他因为疼痛而软下来的阴茎上上下套弄着，在持续的疼痛中混进了一丝难以名状的快感。比利半张着嘴，从喉咙里溢出了低低的呻吟，像是动物一样的呜咽声，泪水更加汹涌地流出来。

好孩子。色欲一直这么称赞他，在他耳边絮絮叨叨的，但很快像融化的奶酪一样变得模糊不清。屁股里的触手伸到了更深的地方，他怀疑色欲是想要把他的内脏搅成一团，因为他感到怪物未知的肢体已经探到了他承受不住的地方——如果他能看见，色欲想，他可以看到自己的小腹下若隐若现的形状，粗长的触手的形状。比利开始哭喊，触手在身体里动起来，太过于巨大，上面奇形怪状的凸起搅动着肠壁，魔法让他不至于当场死掉，但实在是太疼了，他想要挣扎，但全身被牢牢地固定住，像是被钉死在案板上的鱼。

他一定会死的。

色欲的又一根小一些的触手在他嘴边不停地磨蹭着，在他喘息的间隙毫不留情地伸了进去。强烈的呕吐感是由于喉咙被挤压而产生的生理反应，比利几次剧烈地干呕，脸上涨得通红。他像一条缺水的鱼一样弹动着身体，脖子绷成濒死的线条。很快他觉得眼前出现了斑驳的黑色区块，耳边只能听到心脏快速跳动的声音，仿佛要从胸口蹦出来那样，在一片融化的油画颜料中他好像看到一双冰冷的鞋尖。

 

“你会把他弄死的。”

希瓦纳走过来，比利的瞳孔涣散成一片，原本通红的脸变得惨白，似乎正在生死的边缘徘徊。色欲意味深长地看了男人一眼，收回了堵在比利嘴里的触手。空气灌进肺部，男孩因为突然的刺激拼命地干呕，想要把身体蜷成一只虾子，但色欲仍然不肯松开他。

“别急博士，还有一些好东西。”

他听到色欲说的话了，比利胡乱地摇着头。不可能，他不可能再承受什么“好东西”了。

“赛……迪斯……”

他努力地发出声音，口腔里充满了铁锈味，怪物的触手磨破了他的喉咙，发出的声音像是破风箱在工作。看到男人的鞋尖朝向他的方向，这个时候他竟然在指望希瓦纳能救救他。

“可怜的小男孩在向你求救呢。”色欲说话的声音抑扬顿挫如同咏叹调，他看着比利道，“很快就结束了，好孩子。”

体内的触手缓慢地抽了出来，另一根紧接着填补了空缺，他感到有什么湿软的东西被送进了体内，不止一个，触手尖在里面轻轻地搅动，它们互相挤压轮番撞击着某个点，从疼痛的麻木中升起一丝奇异的快感。

他射精了。

 

希瓦纳居高临下地看着他。色欲已经餍足地回到了他的身体里，比利瘫倒在地上，双腿维持着张开的姿势，小腹微微隆起，身下红白的液体交织在一起。他现在终于可以把自己缩成一团，但没有任何力气。

“你现在需要把卵生出来，除非你想在身体里把它们孵化出来。”希瓦纳怜悯般地说道。

 

 

tbc/end

我真不是人。  
有空把产卵填上，没空就，咕咕咕。


End file.
